1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current trend in the electronics industry is to fabricate lighter, smaller, faster and higher-performance products with multiple functions at low costs. To meet this trend, multi-chip stacked packaged technology or system in package technology is used. The multi-chip stacked package technology or the system in package technology uses substrate-through vias.
Since a number of semiconductor chips are used in a semiconductor package, heat generated from the semiconductor chips is becoming a matter of great concern. Therefore, a lot of research is being conducted to effectively dissipate heat generated in the semiconductor package.